The Interupted Date
by charmedbaby11
Summary: THis is a sequal of sorts to I Can't Be Perfect. What happens when Leo goes one step to far when Chris is on a fate with Bianca? Will he survive, or will he die at the demons hands? Will Bianca return his feelings? BiancaChris oneshot story.


The Interrupted Date

A/N: This is a follow-up of sorts to I can't Be Perfect Dad. In this, Chris and Bianca are at Magic School. They are 16, and have been dating two years. It's a dance at Magic School. What happens when Leo makes a repeat of past mistakes?

Christopher Perry Halliwell was nervous for the first time in his life. He was getting ready for his date tonight with the girl he liked. No, the girl he _loved_. He smiled to himself. He shaved and then showered. He walked out with a towel around his waist. He walked down the hall to his room. His room was painted dark blue. On the ceiling, there were constellations and planets. He loved astrology. Chris dried his hair and body before putting on boxers, and undershirt and deodorant. His clothes were already on his bed. He pulled on his black socks, and then his black dress pants. He put on his black shoes and tied them. Then he looked at his shirt. He had just bought it today. It was a jade green polo that accented his eyes. Bianca said that green brought out his eyes. He pulled it on, and found it fit him snugly. He walked over to his dresser, and looked in his top drawer. He pulled out two long black boxes and put them in his pocket. Then he pulled out a silver necklace with a green triquetra on it. He slipped it around his neck and smiled. His mother had given that to him as a baby, and he had kept it since then. He brushed his hair, and then orbed out, not knowing that someone was watching him.

Bianca twirled around gracefully in her room. She had on a black dress that was sprinkled with sparkly gold powder. Her long black hair was braided down her back, and she had on her golden locket. Chris, the man she loved, had given it to her for her birthday three months ago. It was, of course, gold with her initials engraved on it. Inside was a picture of Chris and her on one side, and her family on the other. She giggled, and slipped on her black shoes. They were like ballet slippers, easy to dance in. She walked gracefully down the stairs, and opened the door as a knock sounded. She felt herself break into a full blown smile. Chris stood there holding some red roses, and smiling. She stepped aside, and let him in. He handed her the roses.

"These smell wonderful Chris," she exclaimed after sniffing them. Chris kissed her on the cheek, and put the roses in a vase. He hugged her, and orbed them out, not knowing that this could be the last time he would use his powers.

The couple arrived at the dance 5 seconds later, and were greeted by their friend, Jason Calloway. Jason was half Manticore (yes, the one from the fifth season), but was a good guy. His date, Natalie, stood in front of him, and he was hugging her. The two couples walked to the dance floor, and began to dance. After Chris got them some punch of course. They danced for a good hour before Bianca excused herself. Chris just raised an eyebrow. Ten minutes later, she walked on stage, and the soft sounds of a piano started.

"This is to my love, Chris Halliwell. It's One in a Million by Miley Cyrus, because baby, you are _my_ one in a million," she said, and started to sing.

**_"How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_**

**_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_**

**_[Chorus:  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
Ohh whoa ohh  
You're one in a million_**

**_All this time I was looking for love  
Trynin' make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_**

**_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch_**

**_Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_**

**_[Chorus:  
They say that good things take time (whoo!)  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
Ohh whoa ohh  
You're one in a million (yay-yeah)_**

**_All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_**

**_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_**

**_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
Ohh whoa ohh ohh  
Yay-yeah!_**

**_[Chorus:  
They say that good things take time (whoo!)  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
Ohh whoa ohh  
You're one in a million (yeah)_**

**_One in a million (yeah)  
You're one in a million (million)"_** She finished off, and everyone clapped. A few gave 'awwws!'. Chris walked up to the stage, and helped her down. He gave her a passionate kiss in front of everybody. The clapping increased. Until someone dragged Chris backwards. The brunette looked up and saw the angry face of his 'father'. Chris pulled out of grip, and walked back over to his girlfriend.

"What do you want?" he asked his bitterly. Leo growled.

"What are you doing with some street whore!" he yelled. Everyone stepped back, as they knew that Chris would get violent. Chris just took a deep breath and turned to his cousin Andy.

"Andy, can you get him out of here? James, can you make sure he stays out?" he asked, and both boys nodded. They waved their hands, and Leo orbed out. And then, the screams started. Two demons had appeared as Leo was sent out. Andy and James were knocked out.

"Chris do something!" Jason yelled. Chris waved his hand. Nothing.

"That bastard of a father of mine bound my powers!" he yelled. Then, he grabbed the athamae from the table nearest him, and ran at a demon. He ran the athamae through the demon, and the demon bust into flames. He turned, and saw the other demon go to stab Bianca. He ran full speed, and skidded to a halt in front of her. The demon plunged the knife into his stomach. Chris ran the athamae through his heart, and the demon exploded. Chris fell down. Jason caught him before he hit the ground. He lowered him to the ground as Bianca tried to stop the bleeding.

"No baby! Don't die! Please! I love you!" she cried, sobbing into him. Chris reached a hand up, and caressed her cheek.

"I... l-l-love y-you t-t-too," he rasped out. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the two boxes. With his last little bit of strength, he handed them to her. And with that, Christopher Perry Halliwell's vision faded to black.

He was laying in his bed. Something warm was on his side, and on his chest. He cracked his eyes open. He was met with the blue eyes of his half husky, half wolf puppy, Zane. The dog was on his stomach. Chris turned his head. Bianca was laying there, staring at him with her dark brown eyes. He pecked her on the lips.

"Hey," she whispered. Chris gave her a charming smile.

"What happened?" he asked her quietly. Bianca took a deep breath, and tears threatened to fall from her brown eyes.

"After you passed out, two of the empaths was able to channel James and Andy's healing power. It healed, but you were still unconscious. I love you, and thank you," she told him. Chris smiled, and knew exactly what she was talking about. The first was a green and silver phoenix pendant and a silver bracelet engraved with 'C.P.H loves B. K. T forever' and a triquetra. The second was a silver triquetra necklace and earrings. She kissed him more passionately, and Chris felt a warmth flood through him. His powers were back! He grinned as they pulled back.

"They're back," he simple said. Bianca gave a small chuckle. And that night, he told his family what had happened. That night, the father-son bond was broken.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I almost cried when I wrote it! Please drop a review.


End file.
